


Make It Hurt

by MagicBats



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/M, Masochism, Modern Era, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Power Dynamics, Rutting, Sadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: In which you willingly play the guinea pig to help sate Senkuu's curiosity.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 172





	Make It Hurt

Bathed in the fading light coming in from the window, you sat naked and vulnerable. The familiar bed, in which you usually found nothing but peace and comfort, suddenly felt like an execution slab as you watched Senkuu finish prepping for the scene with his usual brand of methodical care. 

Calling it a sadistic experiment would probably be more accurate, the knowledge of what he was about to do to you making you rub your thighs together restlessly. You’d both agreed to a list of set parameters regarding tonight’s activities after a lengthy discussion concerning limits and safewords, wherein the ever particular genius had explained in excruciating detail exactly what he wanted to do with you. Although he occasionally gave them a nudge, Senkuu was always careful about not overstepping your boundaries which meant he was as exceptionally thorough with these negotiations as with everything else. Being with him was, in many ways, like having a fantasy come to life and you’d grown unbearably wet just from listening to him talk. 

But now that the countdown to showtime had reached its final moments, you couldn’t quite tell if you were horny or scared anymore. It seemed some heady mixture of the two as you watched him roll white sleeves up to the elbows before glancing over the tools he’d neatly arranged on his bedside table. Your skin, already damp with anxious sweat, crawled with nerves when you followed his line of sight. 

You issued a quiet whimper and squeezed your legs as tight as you possibly could, fitfully squirming on top of the comforter. Senkuu immediately caught what you were doing and he sent you a knowing little smirk as he climbed up to join you with his back facing the headboard. 

“Are you nervous or excited?” 

“Excited.” You automatically answered. 

Humming doubtfully, Senkuu settled in across from you with his legs folded over one another. He looked comfortable. Right at home in this power exchange. “What’s your color?” 

You blinked. It was a bit surprising to hear him ask that before he’d even gotten started. “Green.” 

Senkuu’s leering smile only grew wider. “Good. Don’t hesitate to call yellow if you need to. I’d rather take a short break than stop altogether.” 

“I won’t.” You assured him with a warbling smile of your own. 

Drawing a slow breath that made his shoulders rise and fall, Senkuu tentatively reached for your bare chest. You sat up a little straighter, arching your back in open invitation, and a shudder rippled through you when the rough pad of his thumb brushed your nipple. A quiet, faltering sigh slipped out of you. Unbidden but sincere. 

The sensitive bundle of nerve endings had gradually softened over the last few minutes as you’d adjusted to the temperature of his room but now it seemed to spring back to life with an eager quickness that left you feeling lightheaded. Curling, pebbling tight and then finally peaking into a stiff pucker. Your mouth parted as if to moan but nothing came out. Senkuu’s ministrations were persistent and steady, and he continued to toy with the meaty nub long after it had stirred to full attention. He took his time simply alternating between gentle swipes of his thumb back and forth over the tip and dragging the pad of his finger across it to evoke sharp bursts of friction that made you shudder. His attention was all on your face though; ruby red eyes taking in every minute emotion that flitted across your pinched expression and carefully filing it away for later use. 

That was what he found appealing about this arrangement. Not the sex itself, though you were certain you would have heard about it by now if he’d had any complaints. Rather it was the sense of discovery and triumph he felt every time he found a new way to turn your body against you, each new reaction just further stoking that adventurous spirit burning within him. Senkuu wanted to know exactly what made you tick and how. At what speed. What pressure. Where your physical limits truly were. Which of them could be tested and which ones were set in stone. It seemed there was no discernable ceiling on his curiosity, particularly not when there were still so many avenues of inquiry on the matter of human sexulity left to explore, and you groaned as the insistent tweaking started to make your nipple  _ ache _ . 

“You like that?” He crooned, quiet and sly. 

Swallowing hard, you gave your head a jerky nod. “It feels good. You should do the other one too.” 

Senkuu closed his thumb and forefinger around the stiff tip of your breast and chidingly tugged on it. “That’s not how you ask for something, is it?” 

“Please …” 

He made a thoughtful noise of consideration at that and you weren’t particularly surprised to find him callously grinning at you when you lifted your attention from his hand. Senkuu promptly cocked his head to one side, looking every bit the sadistic demon lord your peers so often jokingly accused him of being. “I think you do that on purpose just so I have to punish you for being disobedient.” He murmured, pulling on your nipple until you seethed at the pain. 

“But you like it.” You croaked.

“You’re right. I do.” Lifting his other hand, Senkuu reached for your neglected tit and your breath hitched in trembling anticipation. “Ten billion points to my bratty, hard headed girlfriend.”

You watched him pinch his fingers around the pliably soft flesh with wide, blown out eyes only to go ramrod stiff when he immediately tugged on it hard enough to pull a surprised grunt from your throat. No preamble or buildup. Just a sharp, unforgiving jerk that left you reeling and swaying forward unsteadily in a futile attempt to lessen the sting by some margin. 

Senkuu merely noised a low sound of pleasure and twisted his wrist, tweaking your nipple at such a relentless degree that it actually brought you up onto your knees as if compelled by invisible puppet strings. Your hands scrabbled at his forearms, nails sinking into firm skin, but he was altogether implacable. Dauntless in his pursuit of blurring the line between pleasure and pain. 

The sheer intensity of the sensation had you writhing, torn between arching into the exquisite torture he was inflicting and grinding down on the sheets in a blithe attempt at relieving the thrumming ache in your cunt. Your once jumbled thoughts were nothing more than a mess of static white noise now and you couldn’t think straight. Only feel.

You were already toeing the line of your threshold when he abruptly squeezed your nipples so tightly that it made tears spring up in your eyes, and you jolted. “O - ooooh …!” 

“Do you want to try asking again?” 

“Pluh - please!” You squawked, answering him on autopilot. “Please, sir! Please play with my tits! Please, please, plea -”

He only increased the pressure. “Color?” 

“Yellow!” 

His fingers instantly loosened their hold and your back bowed as blinding bursts of throbbing hurt splintered throughout your chest. You wheezed, mouth hanging open on a stricken groan that seemed to stick in your throat. The pain didn’t put a damper on your arousal half as much as it probably should have and you trembled when your pussy spasmed around nothing, gushing yet more sticky slick to coat your inner thighs.

Senkuu issued a consolingly hushed whisper as he brushed the pads of his thumbs over the sore peeks of your breasts as if in apology. “Shhh. Is that better?” 

You sucked in a ragged gulp of air and nodded. 

Sighing a quiet noise of approval, he resumed his earlier gentle ministrations which, much to your frazzled surprise, had your nipples rapidly puckering all over again. “You sure you want to try this today? I think the clothespins are going to hurt worse than my fingers …” 

You had to force yourself to look away from the infinitely patient expression on his face and steal a furtive glance at the contents of the bedside table. A tinge of undeniable excitement pulsed within you and raced straight to your cunt, but you knew your own body well enough to recognize what you could or couldn’t handle yet. “I’d like to give it a shot …” You said slowly. “But maybe we should hold off on the plastic ones.” 

“Deal.”

Swinging your attention around, you were greeted by a wide, boyish smile that quickly had you grinning right back at him. Senkuu adjusted his hands so they were cradling the globular weight of your breasts in his palms before leaning forward and you mirrored the action to meet him halfway. His mouth was firm against yours, warm and just plushy enough to make you melt into him. The sort of kiss that reminded you exactly how soft he was capable of being with you even when he  _ was  _ in the process of acting on his sadistic tendencies. 

You happily let him take the lead and guide your lips with the coaxing push and pull of his own, basking in the taste of him when Senkuu’s tongue tantalizingly brushed against yours. He pulled away a brief moment later and you sat back on your haunches to watch him grab up the pair of wooden clothespins you could only assume he’d snagged from the laundry room. Setting one on his bent knee, he lifted the other between the two of you and pinched it open. 

“Hand.”

You instinctively reached out, covering his outstretched palm with yours. The fact you were behaving like a well trained dog hit you only seconds later and, flushing, you tried to retract your arm. Senkuu closed long digits around your knuckles and held you in place though, laughing as he brought the gaping maw of the clothespin closer. 

“You can be a good girl when you want to be.” He said, teasingly light. “Tell me if this seems too painful.” 

Whatever you might have thought about that ‘good girl’ comment died in your throat when he unceremoniously clamped the pin into place over the meaty tip of your pointer finger. You twitched at the sensation and let it ruminate for a prolonged beat before making your decision.

“It’s a little uncomfortable,” You told him honestly. “But not terrible.” 

Senkuu’s eyes lit up with the excitement of a new discovery and he eagerly grinned from ear to ear. “How long do you think you’ll be able to handle it on your nipples?” 

You thought about that. “Mm. Five minutes? Maybe more?”

Snickering, he plucked the clothespin from your finger, making you start at the sudden rush of feeling to the nerves. It was almost like the aching aftermath hurt worse than the initial sharp squeeze, or perhaps it was that you merely noticed it more when the constant pressure of the pinchers retreated, but either way you had to reconsider your estimation a bit. 

Far from being intimidated though, you squirmed in eager excitement as Senkuu released your hand in favor of reaching for your nipple again. He took his time teasing the nub back to straining attention, your breath coming a little quicker at the resulting jolts of friction that had you practically vibrating on the bed. Once he was satisfied with the puckered state of your teat, he pinched around the areola so that he’d have a clear shot and lifted the clothespin. You held your breath, unable to look away even if you’d wanted to. 

“I’m going to do it quick.” He warned.

You barely had enough time to register what he’d said before the unforgiving pegs closed around your nipple and you choked on a hurt grunt. Senkuu studied your expression carefully as you rocked forward on your knees, long spindly digits hovering over the item in question in case you suddenly blurted out ‘red’. 

It was undeniably more painful than it had been on your finger but, you were surprised to find, breathing through it helped lessen the severity somewhat. The red hot burn quickly faded to a dull, throbbing ache and your toes curled when a fresh rush of endorphins surged through your system. Feeling unbearably flushed and borderline delirious, you shook even as you forced yourself to relax and settle on top of the comforter once again. Recognizing the obvious acceptance in your body language, Senkuu moved his hand to the other breast. 

“You have no idea how incredibly attractive you look right now.” He breathed, sounding like this was finally having an affect on him.

You smiled, or tried to at any rate. Your bottom lip was quivering against your will and you bit down on it to stifle the stricken sound that tried to claw its way up your throat when Senkuu started plucking at your nipple with quick, borderline impatient strokes. Each burst of pleasure seemed to reflect in the opposite tit as pain and you were pitifully whimpering by the time he finally squeezed the areola between his fingers a short moment later.

Expecting another abrupt, squeezing pinch, you screwed your eyes shut and braced for the inevitable. Senkuu managed to catch you off guard when he closed the second clothespin around your nipple in taunting slow motion, forcing you to feel every little bit of force behind the simple contraption as it bore down on sensitive skin. A faltering groan erupted from your mouth before you could stop it and you arched into the air, balling your hands in the sheets.

“A - aaahh … Senkuu!” 

He let go of the pin and withdrew his fingers, letting you feel the full brunt of its punishing squeeze. You moaned, breathless and strained, allowing your gaze to dart down and admire his handiwork. The sight of the clothespins sticking straight out from your breasts, the sore flesh of your nipples spilling out through the sides where they were pinched so tight that they had nowhere else to go, made you shudder so hard that you felt momentarily faint. Something about the way those benign implements of torture shook right along with you and emphasized the hurt you were feeling only seemed to turn you on all the more, and you enthusiastically jutted your tits up into the air for more. The space between your thighs was obscenely slick now and, hardly even realizing you were doing it, you finally gave into the urge to grind your pussy on the sheet with an accompanying wanton moan.

“Holy shit …” Senkuu hissed.

Mouth hanging open on one ragged, gasping pant after another, you peered up at him through the fall of your lashes. He was watching over your shameless display with nothing short of awe, creeping heat marching across his cheeks. Dropping your attention lower, you shuddered when you saw the tent pressing tight against the front of his slacks and instinctively circled your hips again. The amount of friction you derived from rubbing your sticky cunt on the bedspread wasn’t exactly satisfying, not nearly enough to get you off, but it felt good so you kept doing it much to Senkuu’s groaning approval. 

“That’s it. Just like that.” He said on a heavy exhale. “You can cum as many times as you want but you’re not allowed to use your hands.” 

You huffed and dropped your arm back to the bed where you’d already been reaching for your throbbing clit. Gently laughing at your predicament, Senkuu reclined back against the headboard and laced his fingers over his stomach. The way he shifted to ease the pressure in his pants drew your gaze to the very clear outline of his cock again and you let out a sobbing moan that seemed to echo off the walls. 

“You really like it that much?” 

You sniffled and jerked your head in a quick nod.

“Do you still think you can last five minutes?” 

Mewling softly, you tucked your chin down to regard your chest again. “I don’t know … it’s intense. Every time I think I’m getting used to it, the pain kind of flares back up. Especially when the clothespins move.” 

“I figured as much.” He said thoughtfully, the exhilarated note coloring his voice not going unnoticed. “And am I right to assume that’s the reason why you keep jostling them like that? Do you enjoy the way it hurts?” 

“Senkuu …” 

Closing your eyes, you pressed your cheek into your shoulder and drug your pelvis across the comforter with more fervor. It wasn’t enough. Not even close. It only made you want release all the more, and you whined in frustration. 

“I’ll have to throw that blanket in the washing machine by the time you’re finished with it.” He teased. 

“You’re so mean.” 

“But you like it.” 

Your face warmed, embarrassed to have him throwing your own words back at you. It was particularly bothersome in this situation when relief seemed like such a far off, unattainable goal and you lifted your head to fix him with an imploring pout that you already knew wouldn’t work on him. He’d proven himself immune to such tricks on multiple occasions in the past and you didn’t expect this instance to be any different, but that wasn’t going to stop you from trying. 

“Ooh. That’s a cute face.” Lifting a mischievous brow, Senkuu pinned you with a deliberately sharp smirk. “I hope you manage to make yourself cum. I’d like to see how you and those clothespins look when you’re shaking through an orgasm.” 

You let loose a high strung, undulating groan. “I caaan’t … it hurts!” 

“It’s supposed to hurt. You’ve only gone about two and a half minutes though so I can’t take them off just yet.” He paused, watching you lean forward to grind your pussy against the bed from a different angle. A moment of quiet passed between the two of you, interspersed only by the sound of your labored breathing while you desperately tried to find orgasm on the sheets before he finally deigned to speak again. “Now what’s your color?” 

It took you a prolonged beat to fully comprehend the question and another to find your answer. “I’m getting close to yellow.” 

Noising his acknowledgement, Senkuu shifted against the headboard and spread his legs enough to be comfortable. He reached down and palmed his erection through the front of his pants with a tight squeeze and the sight alone made your pussy flutter. Mouth watering with the overwhelming desire to swallow his cock down your throat, you dazedly leaned forward until your pulsating cunt came up off the bed. Your hips twitched at the loss of friction and you hesitated, torn between two equally strong urges. Would you have rather eked out a shuddering, desperate orgasm for yourself or did you want to choke on him until your face was wet with reflexive tears? You honestly weren’t sure anymore, and Senkuu chuckled when he saw the war waging in your eyes. 

“Don’t worry about me right now. I want you to keep rubbing yourself on my bed.” He told you in a low, devious tone. “I’d like to see you cum, but it’s okay if you really can’t. As long as it feels good that’s all that matters. Have you heard of Pavolov before?” 

You closed your eyes and valiantly tried to process that, to no avail. “What?”

“It’s not important right now. I’ll explain later. I just think you’ll be able to last longer than you thought you could if you focus on the pleasure instead of the pain. It’s been almost four minutes now so you’re getting close. You can take the clothespins off if you need to.” 

The eager, lilting note in his voice did not escape your notice and it seemed to warm you from the inside out. It made your loins curl to the point of true suffering and you moaned as you plopped your ass back down on the bed. Spreading your thighs as wide as you could, you braced your hands in front of you and ground your pelvis into the sheets with a stuttering exhale. Faint, tingling bursts of friction consumed your clit on each downward stroke but the stimulation wasn’t direct enough to accomplish much of anything. It only made you feel even more needy and feverish, your pussy pounding in time with your heartbeat as you numbly stared at Senkuu through a foggy, lust tinted lense. The pins bobbed on your screaming tits with every roiling heave of your body, delicate flesh burning raw, and you were ashamed to realize just how much you truly loved the hurt. It was intoxicating. 

Licking his lips, Senkuu’s fingers dipped lower to caress the weight of his balls through cotton slacks and you groaned at the sight. “Four minutes and thirty seconds. You’re doing so good, baby …”

You swallowed the hysterical sound that tried to force its way up your throat as you slowed your desperate humping to a stilted halt. All that bouncing friction seemed to have made the unforgiving pinchers dig into your teats to the point of real discomfort and it suddenly felt like they were being assaulted by pins and needles. The undeniable pain made you wince and, seething, you gradually sat upright so you could peer down at your breasts. A frazzled, bleating groan instantly rolled off your tongue when you saw how the nipples had darkened over the last few minutes, the bulging skin looking bruised and unbearably tender. 

Your hands flew up to remove them on instinctive autopilot, something not far off from genuine panic sparking in the back of your mind. The notion that your nipples would be permanently damaged after this was a scary thought but you stopped yourself from grabbing the clothespins when you realized how unlikely that was. There were much worse tortures that could have been inflicted on them and you knew Senkuu would never do anything to truly hurt you. If there was even a slim possibility of genuinely negative consequences with this sort of play then he would have approached it much differently. 

That knowledge didn’t make it feel any better though and you gagged around a distressed whimper, swaying unsteadily on your knees. 

“You can take them off if you need to. Don’t force yourself.” 

You shook your head. “How much longer?”

Senkuu didn’t need to clarify what you were asking and, without missing a beat, he said “Fifteen seconds.” 

You gulped down a frazzled gasp of air to steady yourself, keeping your hands poised just above the wooden pegs. They were digging into your nipples so excruciatingly hard that you could have wailed but you were close enough to the finish line that you couldn’t justify giving up. You’d said you could handle it for five minutes and, even though you recognized how greatly you’d overestimated your pain tolerance, you wanted to see it through to the end. The fact that Senkuu was watching you with an expression that was as impressed as it was turned on certainly helped bolster your determination and you emphatically shook when he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Five seconds.” 

Heaving, you hunched forward and braced yourself. 

“Four. Three. Two. One.”

A haggard moan of relief burst out of you as you closed your fingers around the clothespins. Senkuu leaned forward, most likely with the intent of helping, but you couldn’t wait any longer. You pinched them open only to choke on a half stifled scream when the brutal pins seemed to cling to sensitive skin and pull. You instantly shook from the top of your head to the tips of your toes, letting loose a drawn out, keening wail as you gingerly removed them from your stinging tits. The pain was suddenly even worse, each sharp, throbbing burst felt throughout your entire body but especially in your pussy. You reeled when contracting walls clamped down on nothing except your own slick with enough force to make it ache and your clit pulsed impotently at the sensation. 

It was a little embarrassing to find that this, too, was arousing in its own way and when Senkuu reached out to cup your breasts, you let him. 

“Look at you.” He murmured, sounding just short of awe. “Such a good girl.You did a great job, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you, you know that?” 

Swallowing a blubbering, overwrought animal noise, you leaned into the comforting warmth of Senkuu’s body and allowed yourself to bask in the quiet praise he was showering you with. It made you feel beyond happy even while your withering nipples screamed in protest at the abuse they’d endured, your breath catching when he soothingly smoothed his palms over the raw tips. You had to turn your head and look at the far wall, bringing a hand to your mouth to stop the mewling whimpers that were building on your tongue from materializing. He was nothing but gentle with you though and the raw ache gradually faded to a dull burn under his steady ministrations over the next few moments. You felt like you were floating somewhere in purgatory, the space between heaven and hell some heady amalgamation of the two. It was perfect. 

“Color?” 

You struggled to find the answer to that when you were still lurching from the onslaught of stimuli. “Yellow-green.” 

Senkuu snorted a brief laugh. “That’s not how the color system works, baby. I need a real answer or we’ll have to stop.”

Huffing, you slowly brought your attention around to look at him. “It was a hard yellow but now it's bordering on green. I liked it but then I hated it, and now I like it again.” 

Warm smile curling his mouth, Senkuu shifted closer and carefully laid you down on your back. He was practically oozing approval as he slotted in beside you, mindful of not brushing his shirt against your breasts. You issued a stuttering sigh into the still air, curling your body towards him as he splayed long fingers across your stomach and comfortingly rubbed circles into the skin. The clean, soapy smell of him swarmed your senses, making you feel at peace when it settled over you like a familiar blanket. 

Tilting your head, you followed his line of sight and glanced at your chest only to gasp when you saw how mangled your nipples looked. The indent from the unforgiving clothespins was stark and mildly alarming, the delicate flesh still pinched even without the pegs clamped around them. You mewled and squirmed, prompting Senkuu to crane his attention around to peer into your face again. 

“Do you still like it?” 

You squeezed your thighs together when that question made your pussy thrum with a resounding tremor so powerful you couldn’t have concealed it even if you’d tried. “Yes …”

Groaning in hushed encouragement, Senkuu slipped the hand on your belly further down to dip between your thighs. You shuddered when he curled bony fingers into the doughy soft flesh of your upper leg and hiked it over his hip, effectively baring your drenched cunt to the room. Feeling indescribably sensitive to even the smallest sensory input, you balled your fist into his white button up and twisted against him with a needy, wanton moan. 

“Let’s see if you’re telling the truth.” He rasped, all sly confidence as he roughly drug the flat of his palm across your inner thigh. 

You struggled to lift your head so you could watch what he was doing, sobbing quietly when Senkuu reached for your pussy. Every moment felt like an eternity, like he was moving in agonizing slow motion, and the first contact of his fingers on your labia made you jolt. He breathed out a somewhat surprised noise as he traced the length of your slit with halting, gliding passes that left you trembling uncontrollably next to him. 

“You’re so wet …”

“Senkuuuu!” 

Shushing you, he pressed a lingering peck to the swell of your breast. His focus was entirely on the spot between your legs though and the two of you choked at the same time when he pushed one of those sinfully long digits into your waiting body. No resistance, no pushback. You were so thoroughly soaked that he merely slid right into you straight down to the knuckle with an accompanying sticky click that seemed to reverberate off the walls. You arched your back and wheezed, toes curling uselessly in the air and against the sheets. It felt so indescribably good to finally have something,  _ anything _ , inside your pounding cunt that you could have screamed. 

“Damn.” He hissed. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you already came at least twice. Did you really get this excited just from having your nipples clamped?” 

You couldn’t take it any longer and you tossed your head back against the sheets, screwing your eyes shut. “I did! I did, sir, please! I want to cum so bad! Please make me cum and play with my tits some more! I’ll do anything, sir, I swear it! I -”

“What’s your color now?” He asked, cutting across your desperate babbling with ease.

“Guh - green!” 

The faltering puff of air he let out tickled your chest, causing eager goosebumps to erupt across your skin. You seethed at the sensation and tilted your pelvis towards his hand, pathetically grinding on the finger that was lodged inside you. It wasn’t enough to get you off but it was still somehow gratifying and you keened. 

Senkuu responded with a low, anticipatory grunt of his own, turning his head and closing his mouth around your abused nipple. A second digit slipped into your cunt at the same time, just as easily as the first had, and you went ramrod stiff against him. Your lips parted as if to scream but nothing came out. All you could do was shake as a tidal wave of sensation consumed you within the span of a single heartbeat, the dull throb from your teat when he gently laved it with his tongue bleeding seamlessly into the dizzying bursts of pleasure that were emanating from your contracting pussy. You couldn’t figure out which feeling to focus on, they were both too powerful to ignore. Too intense to differentiate one from the other. It was like drowning in the most wonderfully horrible carnal waters known to man and you couldn’t have been any happier about that.

“S - Senkuu! Oooh! Shit!” 

Moaning around your nipple, he twisted his hand and pushed yet another finger into you. The stretch was finally too much for even your gushing arousal and you shook so hard that it seemed to rattle your teeth. Your heaving body resisted, contracting around the intrusion in a misguided attempt at denying him access, but Senkuu was able to worm it in right alongside the others with an enthusiastic wiggle. The pressure on your gummy upper wall doubled, blinding you with the sheer force of it, and your ass came up off the bed as you dug your feet into the mattress with a delighted shriek. 

He easily followed you, keeping his digits buried inside your squeezing passage as he lapped at your teat more insistently than before. You could feel every little brush of his tongue in startling high definition, the meaty nub responding to the teasingly light friction as if it hadn’t been mercilessly mashed by a clothespin only moments ago. The powerful tinges of pleasure laced pain threatened to bowl you over on the spot and you writhed, growing more wild when Senkuu ground the heel of his palm against your neglected clit. You were tipping dangerously fast, fighting just to breathe through it while increasingly violent tremors wracked your body one right after another. He knew exactly how to play with your pussy to have you shattering around him in a matter of moments when that was his goal rather than denial and there was nothing you could do to stop it even if you’d wanted to. 

“Please!” You cried out in urgency. “Right there! I’m gonna’ cum, Senkuu! Right theeere!” 

Increasing the pressure he was exerting on your g-spot with his fingers, he dug his palm against your clit forcefully enough to make you lurch. You pulsating walls promptly clamped down on him, locked in dizzying tension for a small eternity while he rolled his hand into your flooding cunt. You sucked in a haggard gasp and the coil abruptly snapped, catching you off guard and making you scream as orgasm finally washed over you with all the destructive power of a crashing tsunami wave. It had you shaking so fitfully that it made the bed rattle, tears instantly springing up in your eyes while your mouth hung open in doped out bliss.

Allowing you to ride out the wild tremors on his soaked digits, Senkuu lifted his head to watch your face contort in mind numbing pleasure. You were only vaguely aware that he was staring at you from just a scant few inches away, much too caught up in your trembling ecstasy to give it more than a passing thought while your pussy was still noisily sucking on his fingers. The moment seemed to drag on forever but, just when you thought for sure you couldn’t handle much more, the contractions started to subside and you went limp on top of the bedspread with a deeply ruffled groan. You were totally spent. Achingly satisfied and comfortably floating somewhere on cloud nine, but ultimately spent.

“Hmm. You look like you enjoyed that.” Senkuu murmured, that sly edge creeping into his tone once again as he slowly withdrew his fingers from your body. “Final verdict?”

Wincing slightly at the sticky wet squelch that rose up between your legs, you groggily shifted to peer over at him. “It was good. Really intense at times, but I liked it.” 

“So you’d be up to doing it again?” He said with a mischievous wiggle of his brows.

“Yes.” Laughing softly, you reached out to tuck one of the loose hanging, silver-white strands behind his ear. “But not today. My nipples  _ hurt _ .”

“I bet.” 

Dipping his face down, Senkuu brushed an apologetic kiss to the sore tip of your breast. You shuddered and let him do the same to the opposite teat before bringing your hands up to push at his narrow shoulders. He acquiesced without a fuss, letting you guide him back onto the bed as you sat up to hover over him. You licked your lips and reached for the buttons on his shirt, deftly undoing them one after another until the skin underneath was laid bare to you. 

He deviously smirked when you leaned forward and kissed his collarbone before making your way down the lean expanse of his chest. Senkuu’s breath was slow and shallow under your mouth, a testament to the fact that he was still very much aroused, and you wasted no time busying your hands with his slacks. The click of the belt seemed loud in your ears, the following  _ zrrrrt  _ of the zipper just as deafening. You shifted over top of him and tugged his pants down long legs, throwing them over the side of the bed once they were free of his feet. 

Sitting up on your knees, you gave him an appreciative once over. Senkuu looked like a luxuriating king sprawled out on the comforter in nothing but an open shirt and black boxer briefs, your sticky cunt stirring at the sight of him. The realization that maybe you weren’t entirely spent after all made you feel giddy as you trailed your nail down the center of his flat stomach tauntingly slow. 

“Now it’s your turn ...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tentatively working on a part 2 so Senkuu can get his. Just don't hold me to that. <_<;


End file.
